1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to supporting an electrical junction box and associated conduits and, more particularly, relate to a unitary support bracket therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the typical construction of a building structure, electrical wiring for the structure is typically routed through various conduits, with the conduits commonly joined to an electrical conduit box, within which suitable electrical connections or the like are provided. As will be recognized by those familiar with the art, typical building codes require that such conduits and electrical conduit boxes meet certain structural requirements, including spacing, support, and like requirements.
Heretofore, support of an electrical conduit box, and one or more associated conduits, has typically required that a suitable arrangement of support brackets, clamps, fasteners, and the like be employed to ensure that the electrical components meet the applicable building codes. As such, installation of typical electrical conduit boxes and conduits can be relatively time-consuming, as workers must fit and assemble the various brackets, clamps, and like components to ensure that the resultant structure is in accordance with industry standards.
What is needed is a conduit support system including an improved support bracket for an electrical conduit box, and one or more associated conduits, which particularly facilitates efficient installation of such components, while at the same time, permitting the arrangement to be customized, as may be required, for use with a wide variety of different configurations of an electrical conduit box and conduit elements.